


💍 Bridal Style 💍

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Bridal Style, Cuddle, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Heroes, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Magic Reveal, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work, dating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: This is some stress that ends with Adrien carrying Mari to bed.





	💍 Bridal Style 💍

Marinette has had a long week to say the least. There were more akumas in this one week then they used to get in months. There were over dozens, and Marinette is burnt to say the least.

Adrien was supposed to come over, but had to cancel for a last minute lesson. How he hasn’t like died because of stress, the world will never know. 

Marinette on the other hand went home and changed into pajamas right after school. She has absolutely nothing to do: no homework (due the next day), no designs, and no plans.

It was some good old Marinette and Tikki time. “Tikki, I might finally get some sleep! No nothing tonight!”

And then a loud boom was heard. Ohhh how Marinette hated life sometimes. As she rushed outside to the crime she was really done with life. 

As always though the superheroes saved the day, and afterwards ran off together to Marinette’s home. After detransforming the two began to talk to each other.

“Don’t you have some lesson?” Marinette asked.

“It finished because my Piano teacher is afraid of akumas.” Adrien smirked as he picked up Marinette bridal style.

“That--*yawn* is great. Cuddle me ple--” Marinette replied before dozing off.

Adrien smirked before kissing her forehead. Gah, his girlfriend was just so cute!

He walked her over to her bed and lied the both of them down. He became the big spoon to her little spoon and the two fell asleep in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the perfect end to a long hectic week.
> 
> Feel free to kudos and comment, sil vous plaît!!


End file.
